


Meant to be Relaxing

by reeby10



Series: Christmas Card Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picnics weren’t the sort of thing Jedi frequently stopped for, not being particularly useful for training or really anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to be Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> For her Christmas card drabble, zoryrory asked for Anakin/Obi-Wan. I have never written Star Wars before, nor do I really remember watching the movies so... I hope it's not terrible!

They’d never had a picnic before. Picnics weren’t the sort of thing Jedi frequently stopped for, not being particularly useful for training or really anything else. For them to be stopping for one now was odd.

Obi-Wan shook out the red and white checkered blanket as Anakin stood a ways apart, just watching. He knew what a picnic was, knew what Obi-Wan was trying to do, but he’d never been on a picnic himself before. He felt at a loss for what to do.

“Are you going to join me?” Obi-Wan asked, gesturing at the basket he’d gotten in the village they’d passed through earlier in the day.

Anakin tilted his head, looking curiously at his master, but didn’t move. “But… why?”

“Must there always be a reason?” Obi-Wan replied, quiet amusement in his voice as he settled crosslegged on the blanket. He smiled, a tiny thing, but far warmer than Anakin usually got to see. “Of course. Would you believe me if I said I just wanted to relax awhile?”

Anakin made a vague humming sound and Obi-Wan chuckled. The rich sound sent a brief shiver of want up Anakin’s spine, but he ignored it as he’d gotten so good at doing. “As you say, Master,” he finally replied, earning him a second chuckle.

“Then won’t you sit?” Obi-Wan cajoled, smiling when Anakin did with minimal grumbling.

They sat for a few moments, looking at each other without speaking. It wasn’t anything out of the normal, but for some reason it felt different to Anakin, more important. Perhaps he was just projecting. The thought had barely crossed his mind when Obi-Wan suddenly leaned forward, brushing a light kiss across his lips and leaving him breathless.

“Smile, Anakin, we’re meant to be relaxing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
